Yellow Toad (character)
Yellow ToadNew Super Mario Bros. Wii instruction manual, pg. 14 is a member of the Toad species who first appeared in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii where he appeared as both a friend and ally to Mario and Luigi. He is a playable character within the multiplayer mode of the game along with Luigi and Blue Toad. He later reprised this role in New Super Mario Bros. U, and has also appeared in other games, such as being a host in Mario Party 9. History ''Super Mario'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Yellow Toad appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii for the first time as a main hero and a playable character. The game begins as Princess Peach's birthday is being celebrated by the princess herself, the Mario Bros., Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad. During the festivities, a massive Cake is brought into the castle. As Peach approaches the cake, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings emerge out of the icing and successfully kidnap Peach (at this point of time, Yellow Toad and the other heroes were stunned by the force released by the cake after it was thrown at the protagonists). Yellow Toad bravely follows closely behind the two Mario Bros. (with Blue Toad behind him) as they set off on a quest to save Princess Peach. Throughout the adventure, Yellow Toad along with his allies would have to face many of Bowser's minions ranging from Goombas to Hammer Bros. Eventually at some points of a world, Yellow Toad would have to fight some of the mini-bosses in the games. These mini-bosses include: the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Kamek, who all have rather different fighting styles. Upon defeating all the mini-bosses, Yellow Toad would find himself at Bowser's Castle at the end of World 8. After going into the castle, Yellow Toad would have to fight Bowser himself. Eventually upon surviving the battle and causing Bowser to fall into defeat, Yellow Toad along with his friends would be able to save the princess. After freeing her from her cage, Peach would give a small kiss for Yellow Toad and the other heroes as a thank you for saving her. Upon receiving the kiss, Yellow Toad can be seen jumping in a joyful cheer beside an amused Peach. In the ending sequence of the game, Yellow Toad can be seen riding a hot air balloon alongside Blue Toad and Luigi (though the latter has his own balloon). Once Luigi allows Mario and Princess Peach to ride in his balloon, they soon take off before he could get in; thus, causing him to be left behind. Fortunately, the two Toads invited Luigi to ride in their balloon for the journey back to Princess Peach's Castle. In this game, he was supposedly nicknamed Ala-Gold by Nintendo developersHolmes, Jonathan. NSMB Wii release bash: Bucken-Berry and Ala-Gold!. Destructoid.com November 16, 2009. (Accessed June 28, 2012). ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' / New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Yellow Toad makes his next appearance in New Super Mario Bros. U. He regain his role as one of the main protagonists of the game along with Mario, Luigi and Blue Toad. Within the game's introduction sequence, Yellow Toad is first seen alongside Blue Toad, the Mario Bros., and Princess Peach attending a lunch at the Peach's Castle. However, their peaceful meal is soon disturbed by the sudden appearance of multiple airships consisting of Bowser and the Koopalings. Using a giant mechanical arm (which extended itself from Bowser's airship into the main hall of Peach's Castle where the heroes were taking their lunch), Bowser pulled away Peach's chair from harm and instead aimed a mighty punch at Yellow Toad and his other three friends (causing them to be knocked out). Seizing the opportunity, Bowser used the mechanical arm to scoop up Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and the Mario Bros., and threw the heroes far across the Mushroom Kingdom. Upon crashing into the Super Acorn Tree (consisting of many Super Acorns) and falling back to the ground with a powerful force, the four heroes soon get up and see Peach's Castle getting invaded by Bowser's forces in the far distance. Deciding to take action against Bowser and his minions, Yellow Toad and his friends run across the plains in the start of a new adventure. ''New Super Luigi U'' Yellow Toad returns as a playable character within the multiplayer mode of the expansion pack game New Super Luigi U. Very much like in New Super Mario Bros. U, Yellow Toad journeys through the Mushroom Kingdom to save Princess Peach once again along with the help of Luigi, Blue Toad, and Nabbit. Yellow Toad is affected by Luigi's distinct physics, having higher jumps yet lower traction. Yellow Toad also scuttles, much like the other playable characters. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 9'' Yellow Toad makes a reappearance by appearing as a host of Party and Solo Mode in Mario Party 9. During the introduction sequence, Yellow Toad is seen sitting alongside his friends as they gaze out to watch the numerous stars in the night sky. However, their stargazing is soon disturbed as Bowser starts to capture Mini Stars from the sky by using a powerful machine. Sensing the danger, Yellow Toad follows alongside the cast of the playable characters as they venture on to stop Bowser's plans. Yellow Toad's role in the game consists him of being the main host for the boards (as well as being the host throughout the story mode). Throughout the boards, Yellow Toad often assists the player by providing tips and as well as general controls for events such as the minigames. Yellow Toad also announces the winners of the various modes and gives out various rewards to the players based on their scores. Yellow Toad also maintains the Museum option in which the player can see the various features he or she unlocked throughout the game. In the mode High Rollers of the Minigame Mode, Yellow Toad makes a cameo appearance alongside Blue Toad and Green Toad in the hot-air balloon that Blue Toad (who hosts the Minigame Mode) brings to pick up and congratulate the player who gained victory in the mode. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Yellow Toad returns in Mario Party: Island Tour, once again playing the role of host of the boards. He hosts all boards except Bowser's Peculiar Peak, in which that one is hosted by Bowser. ''Mario Party 10'' Yellow Toad reappears once again in Mario Party 10. This time, instead of being the host, Yellow Toad appears close to the Mini Star and waves to the players with Green Toad. In Bowser Party mode, Yellow Toad is being held prisoner of the fortress and needs the players to rescue him. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Yellow Toad along with Blue Toad are featured in the forty first and forty second issues of Super Mario-Kun. As the story is based on New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the two Toads are introduced as Mario's new accomplices. Throughout the adaption of the two issues, Yellow Toad plays an important role by journeying alongside Mario, Luigi, and Blue Toad on their quest to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser and his forces. Both Yellow Toad and Blue Toad are seen in their propeller forms on the cover of issue 41. Other appearances Yellow Toad and the other New Super Mario Bros. Wii heroes were shown as some of the featured characters in the Nintendo 3DS tech demo. He was shown wearing the Propeller Suit in the demo as like in the original game's box art. The 3DS tech demo screen of New Super Mario Bros. Wii (featuring Yellow Toad and his friends) is later an obtainable puzzle in the Puzzle Swap mode of StreetPass Mii Plaza. Yellow Toad, along with Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Miis, are also seen as playable characters in the Wii U tech demo New Super Mario Bros. Mii. Yellow Toad alongside Blue Toad, Mario, Luigi, the Koopalings, and various other characters from New Super Mario Bros. Wii made cameo appearances in the Wii game Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Minna de Party Sandaime where the characters can be seen dancing to the various tracks featured in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. While Yellow Toad isn't in Super Mario 3D World (as he was replaced by Princess Peach in that game), when Toad grabs a Fire Flower, he uses the same color-scheme as Fire Yellow Toad. Yellow Toad also appears on two Battle Cards in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. General information Personality Unlike the other Toads in the game (with the exception being Blue Toad), Yellow Toad is shown to be an extremely noble character as seen in the intro of New Super Mario Bros. Wii where he ran right after the Mario Bros. to help them on their quest to save Princess Peach. He even went on to fighting the several bosses in the game including Bowser himself at the end (something that most Toads would rarely do considering their fear over Bowser). In Mario Party 9, Yellow Toad is portrayed much like a child (as like most Toad characters) while playing the role of the host; often performing child-like maneuvers by hopping up and down in enthusiasm whenever the player gains victory or cheering on for his friends in a pleasant way. In Mario Party: Island Tour he is still cheerful, but also has a sassy side (for example, telling a player behind the others to "Pick up the pace, will ya?"). In comparison to Blue Toad, Yellow Toad has a much higher pitched voice that is very much like the voice that the Yellow Toad of the Toad Brigade had in Super Mario Galaxy, who also sounded higher pitched in comparison to the other Toads in the game. Abilities Throughout the game, Yellow Toad is shown to be able to perform several moves that the Mario Bros. have used in the past such as the Ground Pound, Spin Jump and Wall Jump. Yellow Toad is also rather strong despite his size; being able to pick up, carry, and even throw items much larger than himself such as barrels. He is also capable of carrying other characters such as the Mario Bros. with ease at any point in the game. He is also revealed to be skilled in riding Yoshis, being able to control them as effectively as the Mario Bros.. His balanced stats are present so as not to give players advantages over each other. He is also able to use all of the available power ups in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, including the new Propeller Mushroom, the Penguin Suit and the Ice Flower. Upon using them, he is able to gain a special ability from the items (such as throwing fireballs when using the Fire Flower). All of these power ups make Yellow Toad's coloration change to his preferred choice of color, yellow. In New Super Mario Bros. U, Yellow Toad is given a new power-up ability in the form of the Flying Squirrel Power-Up. Upon gaining the effects of the Super Acorn, Yellow Toad (much like his comrades) can use his new form to glide through the air and latch onto walls. In Mario Party 9, he is shown to be able to translate Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's language into other languages. Official profiles ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *'European Official Site Bio': "As loyal servants to the Mushroom Kingdom throne, there's no way the Toads are about to sit back and watch Bowser and Co. bring their unsavory schemes to fruition. Toads have aided Mario on plenty of adventures in the past, but this time around they're not just letting Mario know the princess is in another castle - they're coming along for the ride!" ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *'American Official Site Bio': "This Toad is no chicken! Step into his shoes and join Mario on a quest to restore peace to the Mushroom Kingdom." Gallery Screenshots NSMBW Adddrop.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii NSMBW Multiplayer.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii TaikoNoTatsujinNSMBWii.jpg|Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Minna de Party Sandaime NSMBM Screen3.png|New Super Mario Bros. Mii MP9 Toad Road Gameplay.png|Mario Party 9 WiiU NewMarioU 3 scrn10 E3.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Mariocap NSLU.png|New Super Luigi U Sprites Small Yellow Toad Sprite NSMBW.png|Small Yellow Toad Yellow Toad NSMBW sprite.png|Super Yellow Toad running. Fireyellowtoad.png|Fire Yellow Toad. NSMBWiiYellowToadS.png|Yellow Toad's icon. YellowToadNSMBU.png|Yellow Toad in New Super Mario Bros. U. Yellow Toad (Mugshot) - MPIT.png|''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Artwork PropellerYT.png|Yellow Toad wearing the Propeller Suit. Rvl mariobrosw 02char e3.jpg|Yellow Toad using the Propeller Suit to carry Luigi. Yellow Toad NSMBW.png|Yellow Toad, as seen in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. YellowToad2.png|Yellow Toad, performing a jump in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. YellowToadLightBlueYoshi.jpg|Yellow Toad, riding a Light Blue Yoshi. Propeller Yellow Toad.PNG|A solo Yellow Toad, wearing the Propeller Suit. YellowToad_MP9.png|Yellow Toad, as he appears in Mario Party 9. Squirrel Toad.png|Squirrel Yellow Toad, as he appears in New Super Mario Bros. U. NSMBUYellowToad.png|Yellow Toad jumping in New Super Mario Bros. U. NSMBU - Four Characters Looking Upward Artwork.png|Yellow Toad with Mario, Luigi and Blue Toad in New Super Mario Bros. U. NSMBU FourCharacters.png|Yellow Toad with his friends. Yellow Toad New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' NSMBUDX 2D Group Art1.jpg|2D group artwork|''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Names in other languages References Category:Mario characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Fictional fungi Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009